Missed You
by LittleFrangipani
Summary: Deadliest Catch. One shot sequel to 'You Too' Edgar arriving home; reuniting with his daughter/OC


Edgar stood behind his brother Sig as he steered the boat into the harbour; a small smile playing across both theirs lips as they noted the little dots in the far distance; their families already taking up the end of the dock and waiting for their safe return.

Helping himself to one of Sig's cigarettes, Edgar began to think back on his daughter's farewell months earlier; he was oh so eager to set foot on that dock, lift her up and give her a big old fatherly bear hug. Although he knew that she would jump back before he got a chance and have to settle on a hand on the shoulder and a quick peck on the cheek.

Naturally; he'd had to fight for that greeting too. She was twenty-five now and he didn't expect her to be willing on being hugged in such a manner by her father, but it didn't stop him from wanting to do so. At least he could get tackled by his three youngsters.

After what felt like an eternity for the entire Northwestern crew, the dock that supported their families were practically within reach; eager smiling faces watching the boat as it drew closer and closer.

Edgar faulted slightly; his eldest not standing beside his wife offering her assistance with the restless kids. Louise would have mentioned if something was wrong.

He'd embrace his wife, showing her he loved her more than when he left then scoop up his kids while trying his best to keep his balance as they attacked him as any young child would. He could worry about his eldest daughter later.

No sooner had the boat docked; the crew tying her off safely, everyone hastily hopped off and greeted their families in their own personal way. Edgar leapt onto the dock and made a beeline for his family; his three kids squealing and running up to him before he had the chance to reach them and his wife.

After wrestling his boys and covering his baby girl's face in kisses, he got to his feet where Louise waited patiently; a wide smile spread across her face as he wrapped his arms around her and the two shared a long awaited kiss.

"She's on her way." Louise informed quietly; reading her husband all too easily.

Sure enough, as if his wife could make all things right, the familiar three-door Vitara pulled aggressively into the docks parking lot. With a raised eyebrow, Edgar made a mental note to lecture his daughter on those particular driving skills.

He watched on as his girl legged it out of the car, hastily pulling on a thick parka coat as she hip bumped her car door closed and jogged over to the rest of the crowd. Louise stepped away from her husband as they eldest got closer, an expression neither had seen on her since she was very young.

Edgar braced himself almost certain she was planning to collide with him; a small smile tweaking the side of his lips.

"Sorry I'm late." She called out as she slowed herself down and stood right in front of him; however Edgar received no hug from his daughter. "You got home ok." She sighed with the slightest smile as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I got home ok." Edgar huffed, disappointed with the greeting he knew he would get.

"I didn't end up working on the car while you were gone." She informed, looking up to her father as she cracked her knuckles. She had worked herself up so much; this time she was going to give her father a hug. Instead she choked and gave him a typical whack to the arm.

His smiled returned; the others already making their way back to their cars and beginning the drive home. His wife stood with their youngest boy in her arms while the other two cautiously played about the pier.

"Is that so?" He questioned; gently slapping her hands from one another to stop her knuckle cracking. It wouldn't do her any good in the long run; plus she had lovely hands for someone who got stuck into an engine.

She nodded; an enthusiasm evident as she looked back up to him and ignored his slapping disapproval of her bad habit. "I was hoping we could start working on it."

Again, Edgar found himself raising an eyebrow. In those words she had just declared that she had missed him. Of course he was always sure she missed him, but she never usually asked for his company so soon after hitting the dock.

"You know, when you've settled back at home and rested up." She quickly added after clearing her throat and shifted her weight.

He had a little chuckle at her recovery and swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side and began the walk back to her car; giving Louise a smile as she and ushered the younger children to head off up the pier.

"That would be a fantastic idea kiddo." He concluded with a squeeze of his arm around her shoulder and much to his surprise she did not tense or flinch from him. "Three days."

"Sorry?" She questioned, confused by his last statement.

"Well your old man is, well, an old man now so give me about three days recovery and catch up with your brothers and sister… and your mum, then you can have me for the whole day." He explained, testing his boundaries with another squeeze of her shoulders.

She smiled, again without her body language showing any discomfort. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing kiddo." He nodded and stole a sneaky kiss to her forehead.

"Dad." She chuckled, giving him a nudge with her elbow. Well that father-daughter embrace was short lived; of course he found the kiss worth it.

She hopped into her car and looked back up to her father as he held the door open and leant forward sightly. "Oh uh, so what was with that display of hoon driving earlier?" He questioned her and watched her expression change.

Her eyes widen slightly and held back her urge to grin childishly. "You saw that?"

He nodded his head, trying his best to look stern.

"Well I…" She paused with a shrug. "I was running late?" She offered. "I missed you."

Now it was Edgar's expression to change, his own eyes widening the slightest as he tried to process what she had just said.

She could have just squealed right there and then; without even having to think and psyche herself up to do so, the words just slipped out. Her father had made it home safe once again and finally she had somehow found a way to let him know that she didn't stop caring.

She knew it wasn't much; but it was a start. Her lips pursed and her hands took the wheel as she looked down in a fluster. She just knew her father would make a big deal out of this.

"Hey Louise." He called out, leaning back enough to look over to the family car. "This little missy of ours just said she missed me." He declared with a smug grin on his face.

She sighed, whipping her hand out and whacked his side. He flinched, turning his attention back to his daughter with an equally smug chuckle to go with the look on his face.

"Alright, alright. I'll tease you about it later." He huffed, reaching into the car and ruffled his girl's hair. "It was good to hear it from ya though." He added quietly with a smile.

She nodded and shrugged. "I'll see you in three days then."

He scoffed, standing upright. "You will see me tonight. Your mother and I expect you for dinner, no questions." He informed her, once again attempting to sound stern as he closed her car door.

She nodded again. "Well, then uh, tonight then." She smiled, starting up her car.

"Drive safe." He added with emphasis, receiving an unsuccessful innocent gin from his daughter as she made her way out of the parking lot. With a wave she was off.

Edgar waited, listening for the reckless take off once she was out of his line of vision but nothing came. He nodded to himself before making his way to the family car; Louise already buckled the kids in successfully and waited patiently behind the wheel.

"She coming to dinner?" She asked once Edgar gingerly heaved himself into the front passenger seat.

He glanced over to her and smiled. "Yep." He replied as she started up the vehicle and began the drive home.

"I'm really for you honey." She added quietly.

Edgar shuffled down into the seat; the ride giving him time to relax as he began to feel how tired his mind and body was; and felt a grin forming on his lips. Come hell or high waters; he'd have a proper hug from her by the time next season rolled round.


End file.
